The Wizard and the Warlock
by Sharnorasian Empire
Summary: A Harry Potter/WoW crossover, my 2nd attempt at a crossover. See profile for full exact details. Pairings HP/GW OMC/OFC Rewrite in progress. On hiatus WILL be completed/updated eventually.


A/N This is a HP/WoW crossover with parings of Harry/Ginny/OFC. The story will be T rated for language and possibly suggestive themes. Some things may not fit the game, but this is Fanfiction. Horses can now carry more than 1 person and if a person with more flight paths is there, they can pay to send the person along a path that they have not found yet. I am not used to such a paring yet so bear with me. At this time BlackRose is level 61 riding through Desolace cause she's bored of flying around in Outland and she was going back to Stormwind.

Chapter 1: At the Edge of Desolace

"Ginny are you all right?" asks Harry

"Yes, I should be… Dear Merlin the last thing I saw was Tom's killing curse heading right for us. And another spell hit the portkey." Ginny then looks around "Harry where are we?"

"I don't oh Shit" Harry knocks Ginny out the way of a strange lizard like creature, points his wand and yells "Stupefy." but it only fizzles out.

"Harry, our wands don't work, we're going to die." as the thing moves closer ready to eat the pair something happens

BlackRose Darklight POV

'What in the name of the twisting nether?' "Helgorg, attract the Basilisk." I yell after dismounting off my horse the powerful Dreadsteed and sending the big blueberry of a demon at the Basilisk who taunts it and begins slashing it with his large and sharp claws. I begin with my spell Unstable Affliction, then Immolate, Curse of Agony then Corruption, my voice hissing out the black spells of the Warlock as I hurl Shadow Bolts and strike the Basilisk down with a blast from my wand. Helgorg returns to my side after killing the Basilisk and I loot what useful things I could then I put the liver and eye into my 3rd Imbued Neatherweave bag. "So what is a young boy and girl doing out here in Desolace you have wands, yet I have not seen this kind of make for wands." The boy points at Helgorg and asks

"What is that?"

"What, oh Helgorg here is a Voidwalker, a powerful demon that protects me. I am a Warlock what class are you, mages?"

"We are wizards, Ginny and I."

"Wizards, Are you sure you are not Mages?"

"No we are not." The girl… Ginny says

"My name is BlackRose Darklight, you are on the land of Kalimdor, in the Desolace province. Harry you have no idea where we are? I can see that none of these names mean anything to you. Tell you what, join my guild in this world and I will help you as much as I can."

"Guild?" Asks Ginny

"Yes it's a collection of people, warriors and others who I help and they help me as well if I need it. I am the leader of the guild called The Black Army. Basically in a guild we help out all our members and we even start you off with some money and items."

"May we have a moment please?" Asks Harry

"Of course."

Harry and Ginny

"What do you think?" Harry asks

"Well the fact that she commands a demon is unnerving, but they did save our lives I think we can join her guild and repay her for her kindness."

"I agree. BlackRose we will join."

"Good, let me just summon my Dreadsteed then we'll ride up to the nearest outpost called Nigel's Peak, which is not far from here."

BlackRose summons the powerful fast mount and aids Harry and Ginny in getting on then they gallop off to the Griffon master and Rose arranges for three flights to Theramoore isle then a boat ride to Menethil harbour on boat, then their guild headquarters at Stormwind. Eventually after three weeks of travel. BlackRose tests Harry and Ginny and finds that they could actually become Warlocks easily if they wanted to. After asking them and giving them time to decide, BlackRose begins training them. Harry and Ginny by the time they reached Stormwind were now able to summon Imps. Leading the way into the part of Stormwind known as old town BlackRose eventually leads them towards her headquarters on her Dreadsteed

"My guild is called the Black Army, we are relatively small with only 36 members, some people call themselves by aliases and not always their real name for example, that person there." Rose points to a tall man in armour "He calls himself Coolkyote, and over there is Bru another warrior of the same capabilities. Hey boys how you doing?"

"Oh hi Rose, not much." Says Bru

"Same my queen." Says Kyote

"In guilds there are many ranks or names, as the guild master of this one here I call myself the Black Queen because I'm in charge and Warlocks use the black arts of magic. These two are some of my officers the Black Lords." Rose explains to Harry and Ginny who nod in understanding "so either of you boys busy?

"Sorry Rose I was just about to head to Outland." Bru says

"I'm free why?" Asks Kyote

"Well Bru, I was going to Outland myself, what I wanted was one of you to take our new members to the bank for some gold and basic items, oh a tabard as well. Get them started outside Stormwind so they could do some questing."

"Sure Rose, Arkenix was on his way to the bank as well." I go over to great our greatest healer the Night Elf Druid Arkenix, who specialized in restoration skills and talents and speak to him for a few minutes then I get ready to leave.

"Well, I'll leave the explaining of guild procedures to you my friends." I reach up to clap the Night Elf's shoulder and nod to Kyote then Bru and I leave the building to go to the flight master.

Harry & Ginny POV

"So you're a Night Elf Arkenix?"

"Yes, I take it you are not from around here."

"No."

"Ok Guild procedure is simple, we have a meeting every month, attendance is mandatory for those above the ranks of Blood Guard, I am a HellBlaze Lord, just under the Black Lords, there are no penalties for the lower ranks but the upper ranks usually have to pay a small fine of 1-5 gold depending on amount of offences. To get promoted since you will be both starting with us at Blood Letter rank which is our most junior members or those Rose is very annoyed with. But recruiting or deposit things into our guild bank vault that you don't need like excess gold or items. The magic in the bank allows you to deposit or withdraw, provided you have not met your daily limit from the vault and because of the magic each vault is different for each guild." Eventually the 4 reach the bank and get all they need, Arkenix also says that bankers have a similar place but for personal stuff because items that were bound to your soul could not be put in the auction house but could be sold to other merchants around the city. The mail system could allow sending and receiving mail from any mail box and would stay for a month before going back to the sender. And many other things before Ginny and I left Stormwind with their new things ready to start our new lives in Azeroth."

A/N: Well here is my first chapter on my 2nd attempt at a crossover story. If you like WoW and have any quests or instances you want me to send Harry or Ginny on or into let me know. Thanks for reading and hope to hear reviews soon, if you give me ideas chapters will be much quicker than on my own. Well good night

EH


End file.
